Question: What is the least common multiple of 12 and 32? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(12, 32) = {?}$
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 12 and 32. We know that 12 x 32 (or 384) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 32 until we find a number divisible by 12. 32, 64, 96, So, 96 is the least common multiple of 12 and 32.